My Cold Love
by SlashMaster987
Summary: What happens at midnight at the cullens house? Jakeward! Slash Male X Male sex scene some smut and stuff like that. plus my slash plot bunny Fernando. OneShot :3 i do not own twilight.:D


Written By: slashmaster987

Beta: VampiressBlack

Warning: slash male x male jakeward

Thanks to my wonderful beta VampiressBlack!

I unleashed my Jakeward plot bunny…this is what happens then.

My Cold Love

Edward: He was pale, beautiful and charming. Everything that Jacob wanted needed from a lover.

He liked when he and the Cullens were playing baseball, all the men were shirtless and sweating even if it was midnight; they had been playing for a few hours. He and Ed were on different teams, Edwards's team was leading. He'd get distracted when he was looking at Edwards well toned abs and nice rear. The Cullens knew of their relationship, they had accepted it relatively easily.

In the end Edwards team had won and they had left for the Cullens house. Most went to take a shower before going into their "unconscious mode" as they liked to call it, it was as near to sleep as they could get.

Edward and Jacob went to take a shower, they stripped and then Edward pushed Jacob into the shower and put on the water, which was extremely cold and Jacob gave a surprised yelp as Edward tried to get the temperature more suitable for the young werewolf.

They cleaned each other thoroughly, stealing quick kisses here and there, getting a few gropes at each other."It's getting a bit hard to move in here, why do you have so small showers again?" Edward, being the "perverted vampire" that he is glanced down from behind Jacobs back, "uh-huh sure, that's because we all have turns when we go to shower" and then they played and stroked each other while at the same time nibbling softly on his earlobe getting a soft moan from Jacob, swiftly turning him towards him and crashing their lips together and rubbing both of their erections against each other creating a painfully slow rhythm.

Grabbing Jacobs legs and putting them around his waist, then he softly whispered into his wolfs ear "do you have any energy left for a quick round?"He said while starting to nibble his way from his neck to his left nipple and sucking on it gently, hoping to get the answer he was waiting for. "I-ahh! Just make it quick then!" but Edward was the teasing type so he got his right hand on his nipple and tweaked it softly, getting a long moan out of the boy in front of him, he then took his left hand and teasingly started to rub the head of Jacobs erection slowly.

Edwards then proceeded to loosen him up by putting a wet finger against his hole and make a small circle until he felt the writhing werewolf loosen up a bit. Edward then proceeded to slip the finger in, making Jacob gasp between all the moaning he was doing. Wiggling his finger Edwards search for his prostate and knew he had found it when Jacob moaned loudly and came over both of their stomachs, he hoped no one had heard Jacobs loud moan as he proceeded to put another finger in him making Jacob hiss in pain, when Ed made a scissoring movement he felt Jacobs nails scraping against his back. He looked into Jacobs eyes waiting for his nod so he could continue stretching him.

He pressed his fingers against his prostate and when Jacob moaned he put a third finger in which Jacob didn't notice as he was enjoying it too much, he stretched him and pounded his prostate head on, he saw that Jacob was getting hard again and thought that he was loose enough, he removed his fingers getting a slight whine from Jacob.

"You ready?" he asked and Jacob nodded, he then eased Jacob on him inserting the head in making Jacob gasp, "big" he said in a whisper into Edwards ear, losing the little string of control he had, he rammed himself fully into Jacob making him writhe in pleasure and a little bit of pain, he started a fast and hard pace almost splitting the poor boy in half. They both were moaning like crazy as Edward started thrusting harder and faster into the werewolf. "you're so tight Jake" he said and wondered if anyone would hear or smell them.

As he kept pounding into him and the water hitting his stone hard back he could feel his release building in the pit of his stomach, a burning sensation. He saw from what he could see of Jacobs face that he was also near his climax. Making a few more hard thrusts with his vampire strength, the both of them came simultaneously. Jacobs orgasm was hard and he released himself over both of them while Edward was filling his hole with his own juices, some flowing over and down to the hard floor. When they got rid of the feeling of being boneless Edward pulled out of him making more cum dripped out of him, leaning against Jacobs forehead they both tried to regain their breathing, "we have to wash again" said Jacob in a tired voice. "I'll wash you Jake" Edward said with a tired smile, Jacob then rested against Edward and revelled in the coolness of his skin while he cleaned him.

After getting cleaned they both put clean boxers on and Edward tossed their clothes into the washing machine, quickly reading the peoples mind outside it seemed that they had been quite loud. Picking Jacob up bridal style they exited the bathroom and went into the living room. Carlisle was reading a newspaper, Esme was reading a book Rosalie was blushing frantically while Emmet made a dash up the stairs covering his crotch, Alice was giggling and Jasper who had his head in her lap had a dazed look on his face. No one asked any questions about it.

He looked around the room and looked at Jacob and found that he was asleep in his arms, he quickly winked at every one in the living room and hurriedly went upstairs and into his room. He put Jacob gently on his bed, kissed his forehead and slipped under the covers and spooned Jacob in his arms, Jacob snuggled closer to Edward and let out a sigh, he was where he belonged, by his side. Edward muttered a quick "I love you Jake" and pulled him a bit closer. Before he let sleep take over him, he muttered quietly "My cold love."


End file.
